


Unexpected Circumstances

by pretty0dd_semisweet



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Girl!Tom DeLonge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty0dd_semisweet/pseuds/pretty0dd_semisweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Tom DeLonge turns into a girl? Well, not exactly what his band mates expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Circumstances

„Oh Fuck.“

The silence was overwhelming.

Tom stared at his reflection in the mirror. Mark stood right behind him, a look of disbelief on his face.

“Well, fuck.”

They were both speechless. Tom slowly moved his hands up to his head, letting his hand glide through his slightly longer hair, touching the softer lines of his jaw, brushing his fingers over the curve of his nose. He lowered his hands down his body, touching the curves of his hips and eventually letting his hands wander over his chest.

“Dude, fuck. I’m a girl.” He turned around to look at Mark, who just stared at him. The man in front of him blinked a few times like he just woke up, the surprise still written over his face. “Fuck. Fuck, you’re a fucking girl.” The words came out a bit faltering, like he still wasn’t sure, even if it was totally obvious.

The girl in front of him, it was Tom. You could still see it, the features of his face, even if they were way girlier now, the longer hair, the way the shirt stretched above his boobs, how loose his pants were hanging on the curvy hips, how slender the fingers of his hand looked, still long, but much more feminine. The brown eyes were surrounded by dark long lashes, glancing at Mark as he stared at him. Or her, if you wanted to be correct. Eventually both calmed down a bit, the shock subsiding. It was then when all the questions started to fill their heads, the questions none of them had an answer for.

“Why the fuck are you a girl?” Mark’s voice sounded a little higher than normal and Tom giggled, even though it was really not a funny situation. Okay, maybe it was, he was a fucking girl now after all. “I don’t have a fucking clue, dude.” He said calmly. There was no reason to be that upset, it even appeared interesting. All the things he could do as a girl… Tom’s thoughts faded away as Mark kept on talking. “Well, and when did this happen? Did you notice anything?” “Oh, come on, Marky. You know how it was.” He did. He had even found out before Tom actually had. Originally Mark had wanted to visit him that morning, talking about whatever shit that came into their minds and just hanging out, but instead of Tom opening the door, a girl had looked at Mark and grumbled something from waking him up and how much of an asshole he was for visiting him that early. It had been eleven o’ clock. Well, it had been obvious that this girl hadn’t been one of Tom’s one night stands he rarely had, Mark had immediately noticed that even if seemed impossible, it was Tom who was standing there in the doorway, the remarkable resemblance was conspicuous. His jaw had dropped and at first Tom hadn’t known what was going on. Even though he had felt differently this morning he just thought he was still half asleep, which he was, but when he had looked down his body while standing in the door frame, he had known why Mark was shocked. He had pulled Mark into his house and shut the door behind him quickly, yanking him in front of the big mirror in the hall where they were standing now.

“Like, you even noticed it before I did.” He sighed and turned around to look at himself in the mirror again, his eyes searching his body for any signs of the man he had been only hours before. His tattoos were still there, covering a part of his breast and his left arm, it looked kinda rad on him, he thought. He had always liked tattoos on women, even though he had never had a girlfriend with any. He had had guys, though.

Tracing the lines of the ink he looked at Mark through the mirror.

“I need clothes. Like, girl clothes. I can’t walk around like that. I look fucking ridiculous.”

“What?” Mark shook his head. “You want to go outside? Like _this?!_ ” He gestured at him, a shocked expression on his face.

“Of fucking course.” He turned around again. “Like, we don’t know how long this lasts. I’m not gonna fucking hide in my house like a fucking vampire or some shit and just go outside when it’s dark and nobody can see me.” He grinned. “It’s not like I’m gonna burn to death when the sun touches me. Even though I’m hot, you have to admit that.” He smiled his lopsided smile and his eyes glistened. Mark gulped. He had to admit, Tom actually looked damn good as girl. He’d never thought he would, but well, he did.

Still, he wasn’t quite sure if it would be a good idea if Tom went out into public. There was a chance of people recognizing them, their last record had been quite a success. Carefully he tried to explain his doubts to Tom.

“But Tom, what if anybody recognizes you? Like, what happens then?” he just hoped Tom would decide to stay inside and wait until he got his dick back, but of course, he destroyed Marks plans.

“Like I care. Seriously, Mark. Nobody’s gonna notice. We’re gonna go buy me some girl clothes and make-up now and maybe get my hair done a little and just enjoy the day. The weather seems nice, it would be such a waste of time.” He stepped close to Mark and whispered in his ear. “And it would be such a waste of opportunities, too.” Marks face became hot and he quickly stepped away from him. Fucking tease, that guy. Or girl.

“Ugh, okay.” Mark mumbled and Tom smiled brightly.

“But behave, okay?”

“Of course.” Tom responded quickly, almost too quickly, and batting his eyelashes.

“Just wait a moment…” He added and didn’t wait for a response but just stormed up the stairs. Mark could hear him walking around upstairs and it seemed like he was looking for something.

When he came back, he had changed into some other clothes. He was wearing a tank top that was a bit smaller, but still looked wrong on his feminine body. Mark noticed straps of a bra as well. He also wore some shorts. He was still tall, but not taller than Mark anymore. His legs seemed endless though.

“Okay, let’s go.”

When they stepped out of the house, Tom blinked up into the sky. The sun was shining intensely and it was really hot.

“Well, I think I’m gonna buy a dress. It’s such nice weather…” Tom looked at Mark, playing with a strand of his hair. Mark averted his eyes and concentrated on getting the keys out of the pocket of his jeans and then opening the car he had parked in front of Tom’s house.

“Shut the fuck up and get in the car.” He grumbled and looked up and down the street. There were barely people, he knew it himself, but still, it seemed like they were staring at them. He knew they weren’t, but what if? Shaking his head, he placed himself behind the steering wheel and started the engine. Tom was sitting next to him, his legs crossed and a smile on his face.

When they reached the mall Mark wished they could just turn around and drive back to Tom’s home and watch TV. Or that Tom would get his dick back. He didn’t sign in for that, for his best friend turning into a fucking girl that he had to deal with now. He just hoped it wouldn’t last too long.

Inside the mall Mark thought everybody was watching them again. He knew he was being overly anxious, but he just couldn’t help it. Tom seemed to appreciate the situation though.

“Fucker.” Mark mumbled quietly.

The first shop they went into was something for only girls. The interior was mostly pink and even though Mark actually liked this color, hell it was his favorite color, it was just too much. He grimaced at Tom, but he seemed to enjoy Mark’s discomfort. It didn’t take too long and Tom had picked out tons of clothes he wanted to try on, not without holding them against himself and asking Mark with and overly high pitched voice if he thought he would look sexy in it. Mark had just stopped telling him to shut up and had decided to just stay quiet. Only when Tom had yanked him into the fitting room with him he had complained but in the end he had given up. If Tom wanted to put up a show, he would let him. It was just a matter of time until it would get boring for him if Mark stopped getting annoyed by it. At least he hoped it.

When the girl in front of him lifted the shirt above his head he couldn’t help but stare. The bra Tom was wearing was an intense blue that looked good together with the tattoos on his arms and his boob.

“Where did you even find that bra?” He asked. He had wanted to do it since he had noticed he was wearing it but he kind of forgot. Now that he saw it again, he needed to know.

“Well, sometimes people forget their things at my house when they are drunk.” Tom just said and smiled his crooked smile.

Mark didn’t want to ask any further so he let it go and concentrated on not staring at Tom’s breast.

After what felt like hours he had tried on everything and had decided that he would take 1 pairs of shorts, a jeans one, a dark blue dress with white dots, a plain t-shirt and also a cardigan. He had been quite upset that the shop didn’t have any band shirts and when they had searched the other shops he knew that had some he had found out that they were all for boys. Since he had some at home anyway he decided that it wouldn’t make any sense buying some if they weren’t for girls anyway.

“That’s kinda fucked up, you know. Like, girls like bands too, you know? Why is it so hard to find decent shirts for them then?” He pouted and brushed his hand through his long hair.

Mark just shrugged. He had never really thought about it.

“We need to make sure that there are going to be more blink shirts for girls.” Tom decided and seemed quite satisfied with his idea.

He pulled on the hem of his shirt which he had just left on, just like the shorts and the cardigan he was wearing to hide his tattoos, he had paid for them at the counter of course. He looks good in them and he knows it, he really has a nice body. As a girl. Not that he had been ugly before, but Mark noticed the guys looking at him. Somehow it annoyed him. Not that he was jealous, no, never ever, just because Tom had boobs now… He had liked Tom before that, and he knew it himself that it wasn’t in a complete friendship way. But now that Tom was actually a girl, it didn’t really help. The only thing that was kind of amusing him was that all those guys that looked at Tom with their longing looks didn’t know he had a dick. Well, he had had.

“Wait a sec, I need to piss.” Tom announced and headed straight for the toilets. Before Mark could hold him back he already went inside, which wouldn’t be a problem if it was the girls’ bathroom, but out of habit he had walked right into the bathroom for men. He had seemed to notice by now because there was a shrill “Fuck!” to be heard and a hectic female Tom stormed through the door.

“Dude, why didn’t you say something! I already had my pants halfway down before I noticed that I didn’t have a dick!” he stared at Mark angrily but everything the older man could do was break out into laughter. It was just so fucking ridiculous.

They both needed a moment to calm down, Mark because he couldn’t stop laughing and Tom because his head was still red from embarrassment and anger. Eventually he decided to give it another try and went inside the right bathroom now. When he came back out he looked quite pleased. “Let’s go”, he just said and Mark followed him.

They went to the right and decided to go into the drugstore since Tom wanted to buy some make-up. As they walked down the aisles Mark couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“So, how is it?” He asked now, looking at Tom who was walking right beside him.

“What?” Tom responded dumbly, but the look on his face showed that he totally knew what Mark meant. The older man sighed.

“How is being a girl like?” he asked again, slightly annoyed.

“Oh, I thought you’d never ask.” Tom laughed, a bit higher than normal. He still had this weird accent thing, which actually wasn’t a real accent but just how his voice sounded, but everything sounded a bit more feminine. Mark really wished Tom would sing for him, like, as a woman. He wondered how he would sound like.

“Well, it’s weird. But it’s kind of awesome, like, I have fucking boobs, dude! How rad is that? I mean, when does something like that ever happen?” He smiled and kept on walking. He had always made those girly movements, like the wave of his hands, even the way he walked sometimes. It wasn’t much different now. They had just reached the aisle where all the pads and tampons were.

“Like, I mean, I have this rad body, but I still don’t feel like a girl, you know. I just enjoy it. Except…” suddenly he stopped walking and turned around to face Mark that had stopped as well.

“What if I get my period?”

Mark burst out into laughter. The look on Tom’s face was priceless, he looked like he was in complete shock.

“Like, I’m not gonna shove _this_ ” he held a packet of tampons right in front of Marks face “inside of this.” He moved his finger down to his lower body. The old woman that was walking past them made an indignant noise and Mark just laughed harder.

“Well…” He started but couldn’t finish, still laughing too hard. “Well, let’s just hope you don’t, because I wouldn’t survive a day with you being moodier than you already are when you have a fucking cock.”

He had calmed down enough to actually say that without giggling and was kind of proud of himself. This whole situation was just too fucked up, it was ridiculous.

“Ugh.” Tom placed the package on the shelf again, the way he touched it he thought it was something really gross.

As they continued their way to the make-up aisle Tom quietly muttered “Fucking girls with their fucking girl problems, I understand them now.” under his breath.

When they picked out some mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss, they quickly paid and walked out of the store.

“Dude, I’m fucking hungry.” Tom growled and already headed towards the McDonalds that was about 20 meters away from them.

They waited in line for about five minutes and then it was Tom’s turn to order.

“One Big Mac in a McMenu with a coke. Oh, and a McFlurry with smarties please.” He smiled brightly at the cashier but still noticed the weird glance from the guy that was standing in line next to him.

“What are you looking at? Are girls not allowed to eat a fucking burger, or what?” he spat at him, placing his hand on his hip and cocking his head. The guys jaw just dropped and he muttered something Mark couldn’t understand but Tom just said “Fucking dickhead” and high-fived the cashier that was a maybe 20 year old girl. They both smiled at each other, and when Tom got his food he took the tablet and pranced over to a free table, throwing his head back so his hair fluttered for a moment.

Mark gulped and ordered his food which was quite uneventful and boring in comparison to Tom’s, but he liked it better that way. He wasn’t that much of a drama queen.

When he sat down opposite Tom he smiled as he watched Tom stuff that burger in his mouth and quickly adding some fries.

Mark sighed and looked at him. “If I didn’t know it better I’d think you were pregnant.”

Tom almost choked on his food and the look of shock appeared on his face again.

“But…” Tom’s mouth was still too full too talk so he gave up for a while and chewed before swallowing it. “But, that’s not possible, right?”

Mark shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Good.” Tom sighed in relief and grabbed the ice-cream. It was then when the guy from the counter and what Mark supposed was his girlfriend walked past them and shot a glance at him. Tom immediately snapped again.

“What are you looking at now, fucker? Did you buy your girlfriend some nice fucking salad, huh?” he shoved a spoon full of ice-cream inside his mouth and moaned. “Mhhm. So much sugar…” he added and grinned at the guy that started to quickly walk away from their table. When the guy and his girlfriend had disappeared Tom leaned back and went over to finishing his ice-cream.

“Control your hormones, dude. Like, seriously.”

 

After they had finished eating they had decided to go back to Tom’s house. What they hadn’t expected was Travis standing in front of it.

When Mark got out of the car, Travis already approached him. “Hey, Mark! I ringed, but Tom didn’t open. Do you know where he -…” Just in that moment Tom got out of the car and smiled widely at Travis. “Hey there, Trav.”

“Oh, fuck.”

“Well, yeah. It’s weird, I know.” Tom smiled and continued his way to the house, leaving the two men standing on the sidewalk.

“What, are you gonna stand there all day? Get inside!” he yelled while unlocking the door.

As Mark and Travis walked up to the house Travis was still quiet shocked.

“Dude, this can’t be real.”

“Yeah, well it is. He has _boobs_.” Mark grinned at him. He had stopped sulking by now, he couldn’t do anything anyway so it didn’t make much sense being in a bad mood.

“Like, how did this even happen?” Travis asked curiously, still not sure if this was just a really bad joke. “Like, this isn’t Punk’d, right? There aren’t cameras that are filming how dumb I am to believe Tom turned into a fucking woman, right? Because if that’s true, I’m gonna fucking kill you.”

Mark giggled at the thought of it. It actually seemed like a episode of Punk’d, but he knew it wasn’t. It was just too real.

“We’re not shitting you, Trav. This is real shit, dude.” They walked through the open door and Travis sat down on a sofa, looking like he still couldn’t believe it.

“I’m gonna take a piss.” Mark just said and left Travis alone in the living room.

The door to the bathroom was ajar, so he pushed it open, not expecting Tom to be standing there half naked and his hands on his boobs, looking at himself in the mirror.

“Dude, fuck!” Mark yelled, taken by surprise. He turned around because he still had some respect but Tom just laughed it off.

“Sorry, Mark. It’s okay. It’s not like you’ve never seen me naked before.” He continued giggling and didn’t make no move to cover himself up and get dressed properly again.

“But you weren’t a girl back then.” Mark grumbled.

“Ugh, fine.” Tom finally gave in and put on his bra and his shirt again. As he walked past Mark he just leered at him.

When Mark came downstairs Tom and Travis were talking casually. He sat down on the couch together with them and for a moment it was awkwardly silent. Then, all of sudden, all three of them started laughing.

“This is just so fucking ridiculous.” Tom pressed out, his body shaken from laughter.

“Dude, I know.” Mark giggled and Travis just really cracked up then.

It took them a while to regain their composure again, but even then they were still smiling.

“So, you still have no clue why this happened?” Travis asked now, looking at Tom curiously.

“No fucking clue, dude. Like, do I need to learn a lesson or some shit like that in movies? Like, understand girls or what?” he grinned at the thought of that.

They talked a bit more but at some time Travis said that he had to go and Mark and Tom were alone again. It had already started getting dark outside, so they decided to watch a DVD together. Mark didn’t really wanna leave Tom, so this seemed like a good idea.

After they had decided to watch a movie they both liked, not some alien movie Tom had suggested, they both became quiet for a while as they watched the moving pictures on the screen.

Eventually Mark averted his eyes from the screen and looked at Tom. He really didn’t look that much different from when he was still a man. Which he kind of still was, inside, you know. Mark gulped. Tom looked good. Not just as a girl, as a boy too. He had avoided the thought so many times before, banning it from his mind, but today it seemed like he couldn’t think of anything else than him, Tom.

When Tom turned his head they both stared at each other, Tom’s face was blank, only his eyes could tell that he was confused a little. As Mark leaned forward and brought their lips together, he closed his eyes. It wasn’t a deep kiss, it was more like just experiencing and uncertainty, but it felt perfect anyway.

As they pulled apart Tom blinked a few times.

“Well…” Mark began, not knowing what to say. What had he been thinking?

“Uh, I just hope this wasn’t just because I have boobs now.” Tom looked at him with his dark brown eyes expectantly.

“So, you…” Mark stuttered. “You want this to be more? Like, even when you’re a man again?” He blushed as the words left his mouth, leaving him open and easy to hurt. He had just made himself vulnerable and he really hoped it would be worth it.

“Yes.” Tom just whispered and closed the gap between them, crashing their lips together again. This time it was a deep and passionate kiss, saying all the words that were still unspoken.

They didn’t go any further than kissing and cuddling that evening. It had become pretty late and they decided to go to bed. As they lay down under the sheets they stayed close, Mark still unused to the new body that belonged to the person he loved.

Because that’s what he did. He loved him. He loved him with all his heart, it almost hurt.

“I love you.” He whispered into Tom’s ear as he listened to him breath. He had thought Tom was asleep already but then he got a quiet answer.

“I love you too.”

With those words ringing in his ears, he drifted off to sleep.

 

“Mark! Mark, wake up!” A faint was started to get through the fog of dizziness that clouded his head. As he opened his eyes, still heavy from sleep, he found Tom sitting on the bed sheets. And by Tom, he really meant Tom. He was male again.

“Tom…” He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “You’re you again.” A smile crept on his face and a feeling of relief filled his gut. Thank god everything was normal again.

“I know!” he grinned and let himself fall on Mark that crashed into the mattress with an “Oomph”.

“But now I have this pretty dress and didn’t even get to wear it, Marky.” Tom mewled, pouting a little. Mark laughed, happiness spreading through his body.

“Well, you could still wear it, but I’m not sure if it fits you anymore… If you’d bought some skinny jeans or some shit like that I’d say you could have given them to Pete, but this way. Do you think he likes dresses as well?”

Tom just shrugged and started laughing as well.

As Tom lay on top of him he couldn’t help but smile widely. “Do you think this had to do with us admitting our love for each other?”

Tom looked at him and grinned.

“Well, if that’s true, I hope I don’t need to grow boobs again before you want to kiss me the next time.”

He hovered himself above Mark and brought their faces closer. Mark pressed his lips against Marks and smiled during the kiss.

“Naw, don’t think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be funny, I hope it made you laugh or at least smile :)


End file.
